


Wing Ridden Angel

by shiros_salt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I APOLOGIZE, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please Kill Me, its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiros_salt/pseuds/shiros_salt
Summary: I wrote this late at night and its angsty





	Wing Ridden Angel

“Shiro, please, snap out of it.” 

Keith’s pleas were heard by deaf ears as he dodged another one of Shiro’s attacks by the skin of his teeth. They were in a Galran stadium, its dark walls were stained in the blood of other past battles held inside. The stench was almost unbearable, it made Keith’s insides churn every time he took a breath but he had to take it. Keith looked at Shiro with a soft gaze, a look coaxing the real Shiro to come out and tell him that everything will be ok. The Shiro that would hold him with a strong but gentle embrace that he had always felt safe in. This wasn’t Shiro, Keith thought. It’s not him, couldn’t be, wouldn’t be, shouldn’t be. He had to remind himself ever so often as he felt Shiro punch him in the gut.

Shiro was always so strong. When they sparred, Keith knew he held back on him even when he asked him not to. There was always that gentle loving person that Shiro showed to those around him. Keith only grew to admire and love him more. He loved the way Shiro would comfort Keith in times where he wanted to give up, the times where they’d share laughs, share stories, tell secrets. Everything Keith wanted in someone was Shiro. He was someone he loved.

Keith had barely been fighting, a quick block that would barely land was all he could muster. Even though Shiro has a large build, he’s swift and agile. Keith could hardly keep up with his pace, the amount of stamina Shiro really had was astounding to him. He had no time to be impressed, another kick to the rib was coming. Keith tried to block it but from how banged up he was it wouldn’t help his arm especially, so he took the blow. He yelped when he was thrown to the side of the stadium.

He was on the ground now. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Shiro was hovering over his still body, his left hand wrapped around his neck Keith’s, forced to look into his golden eyes. He searched for something, something that would tell him Shiro was still in there, he wanted to find him again. Vacant orbs of gold only pierced his dark purple eyes. 

Keith had always found Shiro gorgeous. There was a time Shiro would wait until everyone was done with their showers in the castle to bathe, much to Keith’s confusion. When he saw Shiro’s body for the first time he thought it was one of the most ravishing sight he’d ever seen. He was toned and lean, a light tan adored his skin. All Keith wanted to do was trace his fingers down every curve and lump Shiro had. Scars and all.

“Shiro…” Keith whispered. “It hurts, Shiro.” He tried pushing him away, grabbing and scratching at Shiro’s forearm.  
The grip on Keith’s neck was tightening by the minute, while Shiro’s right arm reeled back and glowed purple. Keith started to tremble and shake in terror. Oh god, he thought. No, not this anything but this, he started to grip and scratch at Shiro’s forearm. 

“Shiro.”

“Shiro, stop.” 

“Please I can’t bre-”

“Shut up.”

At this point he couldn’t talk even if he tried. Keith’s face was getting redder and redder, almost a deathly purple, his eyes started to roll back as tears streamed down his face. Teeth grinding, gasping for air as he tried to push Shiro away. 

Keith tried to imagine himself away from here, away from this hell. He tried to remember Shiro when he wasn’t at his neck. Shiro brushing the bangs out of Keith’s face and shyly brushing the side of his face with his hands. A time where Shiro kissed him sweet and slow, making butterflies flutter in his stomach. Shiro hugging Keith tight when he had night terrors, waking him up in the morning to hugs and hickies. That’s the Shiro he wanted back, but not the one he could see.

Keith almost felt his hand let up from his throat as he cried and fought. He looked into his eyes again, he read guilt. He read sorrow. He read the eyes of someone breaking slowly. He couldn’t bear it, knowing Shiro is still in there watching what he couldn’t control. Keith had to save him, he needed to. 

“Shiro, I know you’re in there, please fight it,” He paused. Shiro’s eyes started to water.  
He’s in there, we’ll be out of here, we can be happy. Keith cried harder out of relief and exhaustion. They’d be able to find everyone else and get home. Home was wherever Shiro was. He reached up to cup his cheek, smiling half-heartedly. 

“I can’t leave here without you.”

In an instant, Shiro’s eyes dimmed from bright gold to dark gray, tears spilling on Keith’s face as he lifted his hand off of Keith and cried in his shoulder. Keith lied there wide eyed and frozen in place. His Shiro is back, the one he loved with all his heart.  
Keith wanted to say so many things in that moment. “It’s not your fault,” “I’m fine,” “everything will be ok,” all came to him but he could only rasp out a sound. Keith felt Shiro’s tears making his shoulder damp, but he didn’t mind it. He wrapped his arm around Shiro’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder. Shiro jolted and pulled back. 

Shiro stood up and backed away from Keith, sobbing and shaking his head saying I’m sorry over and over again. Keith sat himself up on his arm and started to catch his breath. Shiro avoided his stare covering his face in shame, trembling.

Keith sighed. “Shiro.” Even if it stung to do so, Keith pushed himself up onto his feet to embrace him. Shiro returned the favor wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. He sighed in relief while he tried to pull away but the strong arms he so desperately wanted to be hugged by suddenly, wouldn’t let him go. Alarms rang in his head after he tried to pry his body from Shiro’s grasp. His galra arm reeled back and sparked bright vivid violet. This wasn’t Shiro. It’s not Shiro. It’s not-

 

“Shiro?”

 

 

“...”

 

 

Have you ever felt your spine paralyzing? Your limbs going numb? Your eyes cry out? Your breath fleeing in terror? Your heart being ripped from your chest, your veins dry up? Have you felt the blood rushing from your chest onto the ground, choking on your vomit? Your body shutting down while your vision fades to black?

**Author's Note:**

> Keith has.


End file.
